3D display technologies experienced rapid development over the past years. 3D display technologies may be categorized into glasses 3D and glasses-free 3D technologies. In comparison with glasses 3D display technologies, glasses-free 3D display technologies attract more attention as no glasses are needed.
Glasses-free 3D display technologies are classified into three types, namely, directional backlight, parallax barrier, and lenticular lens array.